PokeAbunai
by Clan-Abunai
Summary: Se ah escuchado en el mundo Pokemon acerca de personas que lograron atrapar a verdaderos Pokemon legendarios ¿Quienes son estas personas? ¿Nos mostraran sus habilidades Pokemon? ¿Seran tan buenos como se escucha?
1. Mi Primer Pokemon

**Pueblo Paleta (hace 8 años) 5:30am**

Se ve a una chica de piel albina, ojos azules y cabello suelto color rojo intenso y adornado con un broche en forma de estrella, vestida con una mini falda roja, una blusa de manga larga rosa bajo una de manga corta roja y unas botas con cascabeles plateados. Andar por las calles de Pallet Town muy alegre.

-"Bien, hoy voy a conseguir mi primer Pokemon, aunque el viaje de Cerulean hasta acá fue muy pesado, espero que el profesor este despierto, aun es muy temprano…"-

Divagaba la chica hasta llegar al laboratorio.

-¡¡Profesor!! ¿¡Esta ahí!!-

Se escucho algo caer dentro del laboratorio, algo de vidrio romperse y al profesor decir…

-¡Agh! ¡Eso si que dolió!-

Aiko parpadeo con confusión mientras el profesor abría la puerta.

-¡Ah! Aiko, eres la primera en llegar… la verdad es que no esperaba que alguien llegara hasta dentro de media hora-

-Pues ya ve, al que madruga Dios lo ayuda-

-Tienes razón, pasa ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguido por Aiko.

-Agua estaría bien, el viaje fue muy pesado-

-Supongo que tienes razón-Sirviéndole el Agua-Ciudad Cerulean esta bastante lejos de pueblo paleta, la verdad me sorprendió cuando tu madre llamo y dijo que vendrías por tu primer Pokemon, siempre creí que preferías cosas mas… ¿como lo diría? electrónicas-

-Pues ya ve-Tomando agua medio desconectada-

-Si, bien, deja te presento a los Pokemon-

El Profesor guío a Aiko hasta el cuarto donde tenían a los Pokemon, eran un Bulbasaur, un Squirtle y un Charmander.

-Pues… veamos-viendo a los Pokemon atentamente y ellos viéndola a ella con ojos curiosos-"Un Bulbasaur no me atrae mucho, además su ultima evolución es algo áspera, Squirtle seria útil cuando hace calor y pero no me llama la atención y un Charmander seria lo ideal para tiempos de frío, la noche y para cocinar, pero sus evoluciones son algo orgullosas…" pero eso se puede arreglar-

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas Aiko?-

-Creo que me quedare con Charmander-acariciando la cabeza de Charmander mientras este le sonreía alegre-

-¿Con Charmander? Bien, si es lo que deseas-mientras Aiko tomaba a Charmander en brazos-aquí tienes unas cuantas pokebolas para que empieces tu viaje Y- toma un objeto de la mesa-aquí tienes un Pokedex-la Pokedex era color escarlata-te servirá para identificar a cada Pokemon, saber que ataques ya sabe y también como identificación-

-¡Guay!-

Entran dos chicos a la habitación.

-¡Ah! Gary, Gilbert, tal parece que Aiko y yo nos distrajimos hablando, cuando llego eran las cinco y media-

-Así que tu eres Aiko, es un placer, me llamo Gary Oak-

-Profesor, será mejor que ya me valla-ignorando a Gary-quiero empezar cuanto antes y visitar a alguien antes de empezar-

-¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!-

-Entiendo Aiko, te deseo mucha suerte-

-Adios profesor, fue un gusto conocerte Gilbert-saliendo del laboratorio-

-Eh… si, igualmente-contesto Gilbert con una gota tras la cabeza-

Se ve a Aiko saliendo del laboratorio aun sin meter a Charmander en su pokebola, ya que estuvo a unos pocos metros de ahí escucho como varia gente gritaba emocionada, voltio y vio como Gary presumía su nuevo Squirtle.

-Hjm ¿Me pregunto porque habla elegido a Squirtle?-con una sonrisa burlona-no importa-volviendo a la normalidad-vamos Hino, será mejor irnos-

-¡Charmander! ¡Char!-

Ya que Aiko estuvo a lejos de vista se vio a un chico de cabello negro correr apurado al laboratorio.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Llegare tarde!-

**Ciudad Vermilion (hace 4 años) 8:00pm**

-¡Mama! ¡Ya me voy con el profesor Oak!-

Dijo una chica de piel morenita, de grandes ojos negro y cabello corto y ondulado color negro recogido en una cola floja, no tenía fleco ni copete. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones azules medio rotos, un chaleco azul marino y unos tennis blancos.

-No seas impaciente, Pueblo Paleta no esta tan lejos como para que te vallas un día antes-

-¡Ya se pero estoy ansiosa por empezar!-

Se ve a dos eeveesm uno normal y otro shiny ir con ella.

-¿Puedo no ir y empezar con mis eevee?-

-Los eevee no serán oficialmente tuyos hasta que tengas tu primer Pokemon con…-

-con el profesor oak, ya se, pero si no fuera haría muy feliz a otro entrenador que no tiene otra opción con la cual empezar-

-No seas así, antes de que encontráramos a los eevee decías que querías empezar con un Bulbasaur-

-Los Bulbasaur son geniales, pero mis eevee tienen historia-

-Tiene mas historia el que quisieras iniciar con el profesor Oak-

-Fue hace 3 años, ya nadie lo recuerda-

-Yo lo recuerdo ¿Acaso soy nadie para ti?-

-¡Mama! El chantaje no vale, sabes que siempre funciona-

-Entonces deja de quejarte y come tu cena-

-Pero es que…-viendo la cena, que era nada mas ni nada menos que hígado-

-Será la última noche que comas aquí, así que a engullir-

-Si será mi última noche, hubieras cocinado algo que me gustara-

-Tú quisiste que lo hiciera ayer, te aguantas-

-mmm… si mama-se come una esquina- termine, me voy a dormir-

-suspira-Esa niña, tan callada en la escuela y tan escandalosa aquí-

Al día siguiente…

-¡Familia! ¡Vine de visita!-

-¡Ah! Saikyô, que alegría verte-abrasándolo-

Saikyô Aoitsuki, era de piel blanca, pero sin llegar a albino, tenia ojos café oscuro y cabello negro alborotado.

Se ve a Tamashi entrar.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días Saikyô-yendo a la cocina como si nada-

-Tamashi, Saikyô vino para llevarte con el profesor Oak-

-¿¡eh!!-dijeron ambos al unísono-

-Saikyô, quiero que la acompañes-

-hm, pues ya que-

-¡Pero mamá!-

Su madre la mira severamente y no le queda de otra más que callarse

**Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, 10:06am**

-Tracey, pásame las pokebolas, los entrenadores llegaran en cualquier momento-

-Si profesor-

-"Fue una buena idea cambiar la hora para recoger a los Pokemon"-

Afuera.

-Bien, me quedare afuera, tú entre y toma al que encuentres-

-Si, si, ya se-entrando al laboratorio-¿Profesor? ¿Esta?-

Entro al cuarto de los Pokemon tropezando con Tracey y cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo Tamashi mientras Tracey se levantaba-no sabia que había alguien aparte del profesor-

-No te preocupes-dándole una mano-me llamo Tracey, hace poco me convertí en el asistente del profesor-

-Ya veo, es un placer, mi nombre es Tamashi, vengo por mi Pokemon-

-¡Ah! Eres de los nuevos entrenadores, ven, pasa, el profesor esta esperándote-llevándole al cuarto-Profesor, ya llego Tamashi-

-¡Ah! Tamashi-

-"Qué todos por aquí dicen ¡Ah! Como saludo" Buenos dias profesor-

-Supuse que ahora te tocaba venir aquí-

-Así es-

-Y ya se que Pokemon quieres-mostrando a Bulbasaur-

-Usted no se handa con rodeos ¿ne?-acariciando la cabeza del Bulbasaur y este sonreía-te llamare Kongen-

-¡Bolba-saur!-

Tamashi sonríe mientras toma a Bulbasaur en brazos.

-Profesor ¿Cómo supo que Tamashi quería un Bulbasaur?-

-Porque siempre que venia de visita se ponía a jugar con Bulbasaur, desde pequeña les tiene cariño ¿O no Tamashi?-

-Sip, bueno, tengo que ir a recoger algo importante-

-Entiendo, pero antes de que te vallas, toma estas pokebolas para que comiences tu viaje Y-Tomando una Pokedex Violeta de la mesa-aquí tienes, te servirá para identificar a los Pokemon, para saber los ataques que conoce y como identificación-

-Si, se lo agradezco profesor-

-Visítanos cuando quieras-dijo Tracey viéndola dirigirse a la salida-

-¡Si!- mientras salía con Bulbasaur en brazos-vamos a ir a recoger a tus compañeros Kongen-

-¿Bulba?-

-Se que es muy pronto, pero en mi casa tenemos la costumbre de regalar un eevee después del primero Pokemon y como soy la ultima me tocaron dos-

-Bulbasaur…-

-No te desanimes, tendrás a dos compañeros con los cuales jugar y tu serás mi Pokemon especial, pero no le digas a los otros-le guiña el ojo-¿ne?-

-¡Bulba! ¡Bulba!-

-Buen chico, ahora será un largo camino a casa, será mejor que te meta a tu pokebola ¿ne?-

-¡Bulba!-asintiendo-

Tamashi mete a Kongen a su pokebola mientras camina hacia su hermano Sakyô.

-Será mejor regresar por tus eevee pronto-dijo Sakyô aburrido mientras iba a la salida del pueblo-

-ya se, ya se-

-Apúrate-

-¡Ya voy!- guardando la pokebola de Kongen en su chaleco-

**Ciudad Vermilion, 12:00pm**

-¡Mama! Ya vine-Mientras dos eevees se acercaban a ella alegres, uno era normal y otro era shiny-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, mira-saca a su Bulbasaur-Hinata (eevee normal), Hokuru (eevee shiny) este será su nuevo líder Kongen-

Los eevees se acercaron a Bulbasaur mirándolo dudosamente, pero luego sonriendo y emitiendo un ruido de aprobación.

-Ves Kongen, les caíste bien-

-¡Bulba!-alegre-

-Será mejor que empieces, aquí tienes tus cosas-dándole una mochila de hombro color azul marino-

-Gracias mamá-sacando las pokebolas que le dio el profesor Oak y metiendo a cada uno en ellas-

Tomo la mochila y puso el pokedex y las pokebolas ahí, que también tenia comida Pokemon, ropa, una cobija de viaje (de esas pequeñas), medicina y algo de comida normal.

Salio de su casa y se despidió con un.

-¡Adiós mama! ¡Adiós Sakyô! ¡Espero y no se mueran!-

Continuara…


	2. Caminos entre cruzados

**Ciudad Crystalice (hace un mes) 2:23pm.**

-¡Están Despedidos!-grito el líder Giovanni a nuestros ex-villanos principales-

-¡Pero Jefe...!-trato de defenderse Jessie-

-¡Ya no soy su jefe! ¡Aquí no necesito a un trío de inútiles como ustedes!-cortando la comunicación-

-Tan-tan-dijo Meowth al ver cortada la transmisión-

-Supongo que es el fin del trio rocket...-dijo Jessie deprimida-

-Fin de las persecuciones a pikachu-siguió Meowth-

-¿Y ahora que Manis?-pregunto James-

-Supongo que lo mejor... será separarnos-

-¿¡Eh!!-dijeron James y Meowth al unísono-

-El equipo no sirvió bien estando los tres juntos... lo mejor es que nos separemos-poniéndose de pie-ahí que volver a empezar-

-Si, tienes razón-apoyo Meowth poniéndose de pie-

-Pero Meowth... Jessie...-

-Es el fin James... ya no queda nada que hacer-dejando la escena-

-Si tienes tele ahí te ves-dijo Meowth saliendo por dirección contraria de Jessie-

-¡Pero!-viendo a Jessie irse-¡PERO!-viendo a Meowth-¡¡PERO!!-viendo al cielo y sentándose en el piso-¿Y yo que voy a hacer?-

La imagen de Jessiebell le vino a la mente causándole un escalofrío.

-¡¡Me niego a regresar a casa!!-Yendo por un camino diferente al de Meowth y Jessie-

Con Giovanni.

-Bien, me siento mejor-dijo Giovanni sonriente-

-Jefe ¿Esta seguro que debió despedirlos solo porque su cita no salio bien?-

-¡Quieres que también te despida a ti!-

-No, si yo nomás decía-con una gota en su cabeza-

**En las afueras de Ciudad Flag (hace dos semana) 7:23pm.**

-¡Vamos Hiseki! ¡Ya casi llegamos a donde se realizara el siguiente concurso!-decía una chica montada sobre un ENORME Absol-

La chica parecía de unos 14 años, era de cabello negro amarrado en una cola floja y con un copete del lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos eran grandes y negros y su piel era medio morenita. Su ropa era una blusa de manga larga medio transparente color negro, sobre ella una blusa sin mangas color negro y sobre ella un chaleco de cuello alto color Violeta que solo iba sobre el pecho, unos jeans color gris oscuro, unos guantes negro sin dedos y una botas negras. Su mochila era color azul oscuro y tenía un llavero con forma de Bulbasaur.

-¡Absol!-

-¡Hiseki espera!-

El absol se detuvo y su entrenadora bajo de el dirigiéndose a un pequeño pokemon azul con negro y ojos rojo escarlata, este se encontraba herido, tenia los ojos abiertos pero no parecía poder moverse.

-¿¡Estas bien!?-acercándose al pokemon con cuidado-

-¡Rio!-tomando distancia pero luego cayendo al piso inconciente-

La chica tomo al pokemon en brazos mientras su Absol miraba la escena con melancolía.

-Hiseki descansa, voy a curarlo-

-¡Ab-sol!-

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-

Absol asintió mientras su entrenadora se sentaba al lado de Absol y empezaba a curar las heridas del Pokemon.

-Me pregunto que Pokemon será-sacando su pokedex-

_Riolu. Su cuerpo es ágil pero fuerte. Puede subir tres montañas y cruzar dos cañones en una noche._

-Con que Riolu… aquí dice que puede sentir el aura de las personas, que Pokemon tan curioso-

-Absol…-

-Tú también eres un Pokemon curioso Hiseki-

-Sol…-

Riolu despertó y miro a su alrededor como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-Ne ¿Estas bien?-

Riolu voltio hacia la chica.

-Me llamo Tamashi, y el es mí Absol: Hiseki-

-¿Rio?-

-Te encontré lastimado ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-¡Rio! ¡Lu!-

-Me alegro, dime ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Rio ¡Rio! ¡Riolu!-

-Mmm… entiendo… bueno, no entiendo, pero debió ser algo feo-

-Riolu…-

-¿Quieres que te lleve con tu familia?-

-Riolu-

-¿No tienes?-

Riolu negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-Rio… ¡Riolu!-poniéndose en guardia-

-¡Bien!-Tomando distancia-¡Sal! ¡Hayashi!

Sale un Ledian.

-¡Hayashi usa puño cometa!-

Rato más tarde.

-¡Pokebola ve!-

La pokebola golpea a Riolu atrapándolo en la pokebola… lucecita… lucecita… lucecita… atrapado.

-¡Eso!-levantando la pokebola y sacando a Riolu-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Riolu!-

-Bien, te llamare Hajimari-

-Rio-

-Bien, vamos a un centro Pokemon-regresándolo a su pokebola-Andando Hiseki-

-Absol-dijo mientras su entrenadora subía a su lomo y seguían andando-

-Tendremos que parar en ciudad Topacio, debo ver a alguien-

-¡Absol!-

**Ciudad Topacio (hace una semana) 3:00pm**

Se ve a Tamashi entrar a un laboratorio de investigación de Pokemon legendarios.

-Disculpe-pregunto a uno de los científicos-¿Se encuentra Senshi?-

-¿Senshi-san? La tercera puerta a la izquierda-

-Gracias-yendo hacia el lugar señalado-

Dentro del cuarto.

Se ve a un chico de unos 15 años cabello negro y lacio cortado estilo casco, pequeños ojos cafes y piel blanca. Vestido con un pantalón negro, bata de laboratorio cerrada y un tenis azules.

Estaba junto a una chica de unos 18 años, de cabello rojo intenso, ojos grandes y azules y piel albina. Vestía con una falda negra, una camiseta blanca bajo un chaleco rojo y este bajo una bata de laboratorio, llevaba unas botas negras y para finalizar un collar de perlas.

-Senshi-san ¿Esta seguro que no puedo ir a estudiar a los Riolu y Lucario?-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué un riolu o lucario entre por la puerta y acepte ser estudiado? Esos Pokemon saben cuando alguien quiere algo de ellos-

-¡Ohayo Senshi-nisan!-dijo Tamashi entrando-

-Ah, hola fea-saludo mirándola y luego continuando

-¡ne! ¿Cómo están tus pokemon?-

-Pos, ahí nomás, pasándola-haciéndole poco caso-

-Ne, vine a hacerte una visita, a menos deberías de mirarme-

-Te vi, sigues igual de fea-

-Mmm…-mirándolo feo-¿No quieres ver el nuevo Pokemon que atrape?

-Si es como tu Ledyba no, si es como tu absol, me interesa-

-Para que lo sepas, Hayashi ya evoluciono en Ledian-mirándolo feo-y no se si sea como absol, pero es muy lindo-

Sacando a Riolu.

-Lo llame Hajimaru-

-¡¡Un Riolu!!-exclamo Aiko-

Senshi voltio rápido hacia el Pokemon.

-Tuviste suerte esta ves Kimura-dijo senshi a la pelirroja-

La chica pelirroja se acerco a Riolu mirándolo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Hola Riolu, soy Aiko Kimura ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta? ¿De que color es mi aura?-

Riolu mira a Aiko raro y luego se oculto tras Tamashi.

-Ne, creo que pones nervioso a Hajimaru-

-Lo siento, es que los riolu son tan fascinantes ¿Te molestaría dejarlo aquí para hacerle unos estudios?-

Riolu al ver sus intenciones se aferro a la ropa de Tamashi.

-Ne, creo que Hajimaru preferiría irse conmigo-

-Pe-pero-

-Además tengo que ir al concurso de ciudad Cristalice-

-Pero ¡Pero!-

-Lo mejor es que me valla, nos vemos Senshi-saliendo del lugar con Riolu en brazos-

Salio del edificio y guardo a Riolu en su pokebola.

-¡¡Espera!!-

Tamashi volteo hacia la joven pelirroja que corría hacia ella.

-¡Por favor déjame acompañarte! ¡Hace mucho que deseo investigar a los Riolu y esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Por favor!-dijo suplicándole-

-Bueno… si me lo pides así-

-¡Gracias!-abrasándola-

-¡Demasiado amor!-tratando de zafarse-

**A las afueras de Ciudad Cristalice (presente) 10:00am**

-Y luego lo termine con el ataque psíquico de mi Espion, Hinata-Contaba Tamashi alegremente-

-Que guay-dijo Aiko-

Se escucha un ruido en los Arbustos.

-¿Eh?-

Las chicas revisan con cuidad y encuentran a James con la ropa toda desgastada y se podría decir medio muerto.

Continuara…


	3. Serias un Gran Criador

**Afueras de Ciudad Cristalice 10:30am**

Se ve a las chicas atendiendo a un inconciente James.

James ya no tenia el uniforma del equipo rocket, aunque seguía vistiendo similar, con un pantalón blanco, tenis negros, camisa negra y con una pañoleta roja en el cuello, todo estaba sucio y con algunos raspones.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-

-Jessie no me dejes…-murmuro James abrasándose a la cobija que le puso Tamashi-

-Chicas-dijeron ambas al unísono-

-Ne, abecés las chicas pueden ser tan crueles-dijo Tamashi-

-Si, es duro tratar con ellas-apoyo Aiko-

Ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, que pesadilla-dijo James levantándose-

-Ah, despertaste-dijo Tamashi sonriéndole-

James retrocedió con cara de pánico mientras Tamashi guardaba la cobija.

-¿¡Qui-quienes son ustedes!?-

-Ne, yo soy Tamashi Aoitsuki-

-Y yo soy Aiko Kimura-

-Te encontramos medio muerto y pensamos que seria buena idea ayudar a un completo extraño ¿Ne?-dijo Tamashi sonriente-

-Aja-asintió Aiko-

-Ah "Entonces no era una pesadilla" Me llamo James y… y… y estoy desempleado-con un aura negra a su alrededor y haciendo círculos en el suelo con un palito-

-¿Desempleado? ¿En que trabajabas antes?-

-Supongo que ya no importa si les digo, yo era miembro del Equipo Rocket-

-¿Equipo Rocket? Recuerdo que una vez me encontré con unos sujetos que decían ser de ahí, no eran tan buenos en las batallas-

Se ve a James con un aura negra aun más grande.

-Demo, si ya no eres parte puede ser algo bueno-dijo Aiko-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo aun haciendo circulitos en el piso-

-Ese tipo de lugares limitan a sus empleados y los sobre explotan, yo creo que es mejor no estar en el, que bueno que te saliste-

-Me despidieron…-

-ouch-dijo Tamashi-¡hey!-después de recibir un codazo de Aiko-

-Aun así, todo sucede por una razón, tal vez el destino quería que nos conociéramos…-le da otro codazo a Tamashi-

-¡auh! Digo, si, únetenos-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto James-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto en susurro Tamashi a Aiko-

-¡Enserio!-Afirmo Aiko-

Se ve a James haciendo una reverencia.

-Se los agradezco mucho-

-Ah, no hagas eso que nos abochornas-dijo Aiko-

-Ne, porque no nos muestras a tus Pokemon y nosotros te mostramos los nuestros-

-Ah, claro-dijo con una sonrisa sacando dos pokebolas-Salgan-

Saca a un Mime Jr. Y a un Carnivine, el cual se le salto enzima.

-¡Ah! ¡Carnive que me tumbas!- en el piso con Carnivine mordiéndole la cabeza y Mime Jr. Imitando sus movimientos-

-Jaja, se nota que tus Pokemon te quieren mucho-dijo Aiko sonriente-

-Ne, creo que serias un gran criador-dijo Tamashi-

-¿Un criador Pokemon?-pregunto James con Carnivine aun mordiéndole

-Si, creo que te quedaría bien-

-Mmm, la verdad nunca lo había pensado-

-Pues tendrás que buscar algo que hacer, ni modo que seas un animador-

-Eh… creo que me quedo con lo de criador Pokemon-

-Así se habla-

-¿Y ustedes que Pokemon tienen?-

-¡A si!-dijo Aiko sacando 6 pokebolas de sus bolsillos-hace mucho que no los saco-

-Yo tampoco-apoyo Tamashi sacando seis pokebolas-

-¡Salgan!-

De las pokebolas de Aiko salieron:

-Charizard

-Pijotto

-Chikorita

-Ditto

-Wobofet

-Absol

De las pokebolas de Tamashi salieron:

-Ivysaur

-Umbreon (Shiny)

-Espion

-Ledian

-Absol

-Riolu

-¡Wow! ¿Le das esteroides a ese Absol?-dijo James viendo el tamaño de este-

-Eh ¿Que?-con un tic en el ojo-

-¡Ivy-saur!-lanzándose sobre Tamashi-

-Kongen jaja déjame-

-¡Umbreon!-igual yendo con su entrenadora-

Pronto todos estaban sobre ella a excepción de Riolu y Absol que solo veían la escena.

-¡Chiko!-abrasándose a la pierna de Aiko-

-Se ve que sus Pokemon las quieren mucho-

-Lo se, somos geniales-dijo Tamashi-Nee, no es cierto-sacando la lengua-

-Bien chicos, conozcan a James y sus Pokemons-

-Desde ahora nos acompañaran, así que sean amigos ¿Ne?-

Cada Pokemon soltó un ruido de aceptación.

-Bien, vamos a ir al centro Pokemon, así que regresen todos-

Todos regresan, menos Umbreon que esquiva y se acerca a Tamashi.

-¡breon!-

-Ok, si no quieres entrar, que mas da, puedes estar fuera Hokuru-

-¡Umbreon!-

-Bien carnivine, regresa-metiendo a Carnivine a su pokebola-Mime Jr. También prefiere estar fuera-

-¡Mime! ¡Mime!-subiéndose al hombro de James-

-Bien, regresen todos-regresa a todos menos chikorita-

-¿Chiko?-

-Ne ¿Y chikorita?-

-Es que todos tienen uno afuera y quiero ser popular-

TOING (Caída estilo anime de James y Tamashi)

-Eh… ok-dijo Tamashi poniéndose de pie-

-Chiko, chiko…-

-¡Vamos! ¡El pueblo esta muy cerca como para quedarnos aquí!-Empezando a correr hacia la ciudad-

-¡Um-breon!-corriendo tras su entrenadora-

-¡Tama espera! ¡Corre James!-dijo Aiko corriendo y siendo seguida por Chikorita-

-¡Si!-Yendo tras ellas-

Los tres entraron corriendo a la ciudad y siguieron andando tras Tamashi.

-¡Ahí esta el Centro Pokemon!-grito Tamashi-

-¡¡Que bien!!-dijo Aiko aun tras ella-

-¡Tama cuidado!-grito James al ver a un chico de pelo verde salir del centro al mismo tiempo que Tamashi estaba entrando-

¡¡PAFF!!

-Agh…-dijo Tamashi en el piso-

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo el chico que se encontraba igual en el piso junto a ella-¿eh?

-Um-breon-

-Roserade…-

Continuara


End file.
